


Отель на Гриммо, 12

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Detective, Drama, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Sirius Black/OFC, Mysticism, Out of Character, Past One-Sided Sirius Black/James Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Present Tense, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Sirius Black Lives, Switching, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Дом на Гриммо 12 продан и более не существует. Во всяком случае, Сириус считал, что это так.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Миди от M до E





	Отель на Гриммо, 12

Сириусу сорок. Большую часть времени он живет один в маленьком доме под Лондоном. У него есть отличные соседи-магглы, небольшой сад, за которым он иногда даже ухаживает, и приблудившийся книззл Патрик. Впрочем, тот слишком независимый, чтобы считать, что принадлежит Сириусу, и большую часть времени шатается по окрестностям в поисках очередной невесты. 

Сириус ходит в магазин в центре деревушки, улыбается дамам, заглядывает по средам и четвергам выпить в паб, через воскресенье, а иногда чаще, принимает у себя крестника Гарри с невестой или друзьями, читает газеты по утрам и играет сам с собой в шахматы вечером. В его жизни теперь очень много книг, скуки и тишины.

Он ненавидит эту свою жизнь. И ненавидит с каждым днем все сильнее. 

В один отличный и ясный вторник он не выдерживает, срывается с места, доезжает на такси до ближайшей станции и мчится в Лондон. Четыре часа в дороге кажутся ему днями, люди утомляют, подземка кажется филиалом ада на земле. До знакомой площади он доходит пешком, чтобы убедиться: отчий дом исчез. Он не спрятан, нет. Между домами с номерами одиннадцать и тринадцать теперь бетонный забор, над которым уже можно разглядеть серые стены нового дома с торчащей из них арматурой . Он сам попросил Гарри избавиться от наследия семьи, сам от него отказался. Казалось бы, не о чем горевать, но сейчас Сириус стоит посреди площади и от жгучего холодного ветра у него слезятся глаза. 

Он ненавидит этот ветер даже больше, чем собственную жизнь. А еще сильнее ненавидит надпись, извещающую, что на этом месте ведется строительство новой гостиницы.

***

Жизнь летит под откос и Сириус — вместе с ней. Попытка служить в Аврорате разбивается об абсолютное нежелание следовать чужим приказам. Даже если эти приказы отдает Гарри. Особенно, если это — Гарри. Они ругаются, не разговаривают неделями, мирятся, потом все начинается сначала. Но службу он бросает сам, когда из-за его невозможности усидеть на месте Гарри получает проклятье в лоб. К счастью, это не Авада, но три недели в Мунго на волосок от безумия — все равно слишком высокая цена беспечности. Сириус это понимает и, как только Гарри выздоравливает, идет к главе Аврората.

Его заявление об отставке подписывают без вопросов. Но, когда Сириус оказывается на улице, его накрывает такой тоской, будто рядом с ним стоит и ухмыляется дементор. Его дерьмовая жизнь стала окончательно бесполезной. Сириус ухмыляется этой тоске и плюет на нее, оставляя мокрый след на тротуаре. 

Он напивается и колесит на своем волшебном байке по Лондону. С хохотом трижды удирает от полиции, едва не сбивает какого-то добропорядочного джентльмена на пешеходном переходе, сносит к чертям печную трубу, когда решает покататься над городом, а потом вламывается в первый попавшийся паб, потому что хмель начинает выветриваться, а на его место приходит глухая тоска, с которой Сириус больше не может и не хочет иметь дела.

На короткое время он приходит в себя на чертовски знакомой площади, напротив девятиэтажного дома, который он видит впервые в жизни. Вывеска “Отель Гриммо, 12» горит так ярко, что, когда Сириус зажмуривается, название будто отпечатывается на обратной стороне век. Он цепляется за полуодетую хохочущую блондинку с ярко намазанным красным ртом, а та обещает ему неземные наслаждения.

Наслаждений он не помнит. Только череду ярких картинок: темный холл с яркими светильниками и огромным паласом с флагом Британии; недовольного администратора, в волосах которой выделяется яркая кроваво-красная прядь; тесный лифт с зеркалом, в котором отражается кто-то едва знакомый — лохматый, пьяный и с кровавой царапиной поперек скулы; горячую руку с длинными красными ногтями на собственном члене, двигающуюся слишком медленно; очень тесную комнату с широкой кроватью и окном в полстены. 

Вид в это окно точно такой, как в детстве — на беззвездное тусклое небо, угол соседнего дома и как будто приколоченную к карнизу галку. Сто лет назад она тоже там сидела. 

Он вырубается с мыслью, что на хрен забыл, где оставил свой байк. И просыпается уже дома. Один. И далеко не сразу осознает, что этого дома уже пару лет как не существует.

***

Люциус Малфой обнажен точно так же, как и сам Сириус, и точно так же ничуть не смущен. Он рассматривает валяющегося у двери Сириуса со спокойным интересом исследователя, чуть наклонив голову набок. Сириус смотрит на него в ответ так же спокойно и холодно просто потому, что иного выбора у него нет, иначе бы он уже схватил этого мерзавца и потащил в Аврорат.

Мистера Люциуса Малфоя со всеми аврорами, собаками и даже маггловской полицией не могли найти уже третий год. Мистер Люциус Малфой бесследно исчез одиннадцатого июня девяносто восьмого года. Последний раз его видели покидающим Министерство магии с браслетом, при помощи которого Аврорат мог отслеживать его перемещения. Браслет перестал действовать, стоило мистеру Малфою зайти в камин в министерском атриуме. Но этот браслет — стальная, испещренная царапинами полоса с тремя рунами — Эваз, Ансуз и Эйваз — все еще сжимает его запястье. 

Малфой хмыкает. Малфой прочищает горло. Малфой усмехается, приваливается спиной к стене и медленно сползает на пол. Садится, вот как есть. голой задницей, на пыльные доски и закрывает ладонями лицо. Его палочка падает на пол, но это не имеет никакого значения — Сириус все равно не может пошевелиться. Кто бы мог подумать, что Малфой способен приложить невербальным Петрификусом такой силы, что даже моргнуть не получается. 

Малфой сидит так вечность, а потом вздыхает, подбирает палочку и, даже не глядя на Сириуса, легким взмахом снимает заклятье. Медленно встает и начинает спускаться по лестнице — весьма неторопливо, будто рассчитывает, что Сириус его нагонит. 

Сириусу плевать, на что там рассчитывает Малфой, он возвращается в свою комнату. Одежды там нет, шкаф забит старыми простынями и полотенцами. Он обыскивает все, но так и не находит ни свою палочку, ни хоть что-нибудь из вещей, заворачивается в одну из пожелтевших от времени простыней и идет вниз. Ему нужны ответы, но что-то ему подсказывает, что Малфой этих ответов ему не даст.

Он обыскивает все комнаты первого этажа, прежде чем слышит какой-то звук на кухне и идет туда. Малфой наливает горячую воду из чайника в большую керамическую кружку. Сто лет назад из этой кружки Регулус пил молоко. Кажется, когда на Гриммо собирался Орден Феникса, эту кружку разбил один из близнецов Уизли. Восстанавливали ее или нет, Сириус не помнит. 

Малфой все так же обнажен. Его нечесаные светлые волосы кажутся слишком длинными, они накрывают лопатки и касаются талии. Задница хорошей формы, округлая, с ямочками, ее лепили словно по вкусу Сириуса, но ему совершенно не нравится эта мысль. У Малфоя длинные ноги, крепкие мускулистые бедра и узкие лодыжки. Только когда Сириус думает про лодыжки, он понимает, что откровенно пялится. Пялится на Малфоя. От этого тошнит.

— Пить хочешь? — спрашивает Малфой, так и не поворачиваясь.

Голос у него надтреснутый. Он кашляет.

— Да.

— Выбирай кружку.

Сириус чувствует себя будто в глупом спектакле. Подходит к серванту — посуды в нем мало, лишь пара кофейных чашек и огромная пивная кружка. Сириус выбирает кружку, ставит на стол рядом с кружкой Регулуса, и Малфой наполняет горячей водой и ее.

Откуда берется чайный пакетик, который Малфой сначала окунает в кружку Регулуса, а потом — в пивную, Сириус заметить не успевает, как и то, куда тот девается потом.

— Садись.

Сириус слушается и задает первый вопрос далеко не сразу, только после пары глотков. Горячий и безвкусный чай обжигает горло.

— Какого хрена тут происходит?

— Мы пьем чай.

Малфой на него не смотрит. Сириус успевает заметить, что палочки у него сейчас нет. Ее вообще нет на кухне, так что можно было бы подойти к Малфою, схватить его за грудки и вытрясти сразу все ответы. Но Сириус слишком занят — пьет чай.

— Что это за место?

— Обычно его называют домом Блэков или особняком на Гриммо, 12. Странно, что ты не узнал. Предполагается, что это твой дом.

— Мой дом был снесен почти три года назад.

— Вот как, — это все, что отвечает Малфой.

Сириус начинает терять терпение.

— Так какого хрена мы здесь? Где это — здесь?

— У меня нет другого ответа на твой вопрос. 

Малфой тих, спокоен и смотрит в стол. И не похож на себя настолько, что Сириусу на мгновение кажется, что он обознался. Что это никакой не Малфой, а какой-то совершенно незнакомый голый как пиздец мужик, который приглючился ему с перепоя. Сириус моргает. Сириус надавливает пальцем на глаз, а Малфой начинает смеяться.

— Почему ты, черт возьми, голый?

Хоть на этот-то вопрос Малфой может ответить? Тот резко перестает смеяться, оглядывает себя, как будто впервые, и поднимает бровь.

— Надо же. Я и не заметил… Прошу прощения за свой ненадлежащий вид.

Он поднимает руку, и в ней тут же оказывается палочка, в ответ на короткий взмах из ниоткуда прилетает серый и как будто женский халат. Малфой морщится, разглядывая темное пятно на его груди, а потом со вздохом натягивает халат и завязывает пояс. Полы расходятся и сверху, и снизу, но Малфоя это как будто ничуть не смущает; он возвращается к своей кружке и невкусному чаю.

Сириус закрывает ладонью лицо и смеется, хотя ему ни капли не смешно. Происходящее похоже на сюрреалистичный сон, и это, должно быть, и есть такой сон. Только пугающе реальный. Он до щербинок ощущает голыми ступнями теплые доски пола, пальцами — гладкость фарфоровой кружки, языком и губами — насколько горяч и противен на вкус чай. Если это сон, то это на редкость странный и хреновый сон. Сириус отпивает из кружки слишком много и обжигается.

Он отплевывается, а Малфой смотрит на него долгим пронзительным взглядом. Наконец, спрашивает:

— Откуда ты тут взялся, Блэк?

— Проснулся. Я заснул в гостинице с какой-то шлюхой и пришел в себя уже тут. Ты меня украл?

— Я сегодня впервые за тысячу восемьдесят четыре дня увидел человека — тебя, Блэк, — когда ты появился на пороге закрытой на ключ спальни. Интересно знать, как ты мог заснуть в гостинице, если ты умер? Упал в чертову Арку.

А ведь Малфой действительно не мог знать про его возвращение, он пропал как раз за неделю до того, как Арка выплюнула Сириуса пред изумленные очи Невыразимцев, будто так и не смогла прожевать за два года. 

— Это было давно, успел вернуться. 

— Надо же. Мертвый Сириус Блэк считает себя живым… Занимательно. Впрочем, какая разница?

— Что значит — какая разница? Я жив, Малфой. Можешь пульс пощупать — или проверить. У тебя же есть палочка?

Или была. Ее снова нет в его руке. Малфой молча пожимает плечами, ему будто все равно.

— И что значит, что ты тысячу дней не видел людей? Ты о чем вообще? Ты тут заперт, что ли?

Малфой ухмыляется, отставляет кружку на середину стола и поднимается.

— Тысячу восемьдесят четыре. Но… так ты не поймешь. Пойдем, прогуляемся.

Он исчезает из кухни так быстро, будто аппарирует, и Сириус, путаясь в простыне, едва успевает за ним. Малфой уже в холле, открывает входную дверь нараспашку и на миг застывает на пороге. На улице как будто день или ранее утро, но кругом все затянуто густым туманом. Он серый, он клубится, он кажется живым, но неопасным, и Сириус подходит ближе к двери.

— Пойдем? — приглашает Малфой.

— Босиком? Ты одеться не хочешь?

— Не вижу смысла. Тут всегда тепло и никого нет.

Он спускается по ступенькам и начинает исчезать в тумане. Сириус успевает схватить его за руку, прежде чем тот совсем пропадает.

Они идут по мостовой, камни гладкие и теплые, и ступать по ним босыми ногами довольно приятно. Туман влажный, но совершенно не холодный. Сириусу кажется, что он идет между струями очень-очень мелкого и теплого летнего дождя.

— Как мы вернемся? — спрашивает Сириус, когда понимает, что туман настолько плотный, что вокруг нет никаких ориентиров. 

Только на границе видимости проступают контуры темных зданий, но их даже узнать не получается. 

— Легко.

Брусчатка под ногами сменяется потрескавшимся асфальтом с полустертой разметкой. Они идут прямо по проезжей части, но вокруг нет и намека на машины. Сириус понимает, что тут слишком тихо. Ужасно тихо. Неправильно, до звона в ушах, тихо, настолько, что он не слышит даже собственных шагов и едва различает дыхание. 

Он оборачивается собакой, чтобы если не услышать, то унюхать чувствительным собачьим носом хоть что-нибудь. Но не чувствует ничего, даже запаха Малфоя и собственного запаха. Как будто тут нет не только других людей, но и их самих. 

Чертова гребаная хрень.

— Я просто сплю, — говорит он, когда превращается обратно.

— Пятьдесят восемь дней я думал так же.

— А потом?

— А потом догадался, что умер, только не помню об этом. А это мой личный ад.

— Почему вдруг в моем доме?

— Не в твоем. В резиденции Блэков. И нет, я не представляю почему. Может, я оказался в нем из-за того, что этот проклятый дом мне никогда не нравился.

— С чего вообще ты взял, что умер? Я-то вполне уверен, что жив.

Малфой хмыкает и смотрит искоса:

— И как давно? Помнишь, как рухнул в Арку?

— Да. А еще помню, как она меня выплюнула три года назад. Ты к тому моменту уже пропал.

— Пропал? — Малфой останавливается.

— Да, пропал. Никто не видел тебя мертвым, ты вошел в Министерстве в камин — и все. Что ты помнишь? Вот ты бросаешь Летучий порох, говоришь адрес... Что дальше? Где ты оказался? На тебя кто-то напал?

— Не помню. Я и Министерство-то не помню, — Малфой издает короткий смешок. — И нет, я не помню, чтобы умирал. Просто за все это время не нашел иного объяснения. Может, ты предложишь что-нибудь поинтересней? 

Он не понимает, что с этим чертовым Малфоем не так. Тот совсем на себя не похож, хотя они и не были так уж близко знакомы, но Малфой никогда не стал бы так спокойно разговаривать с ним. И Сириус с Малфоем — тоже. Гребаный мутный сон с похмелья — вот и все объяснение. Но даже во сне можно вести расследование.

— Так что последнее ты помнишь перед тем, как сюда попасть?

Малфой снова идет вперед, ступает босыми ногами по грубому асфальту, смотрит вниз и молчит. Молчит долго, пока асфальт вновь не сменяется брусчаткой.

— Я помню, как временный глава Аврората — как его Стерджис? Стивенс? — все равно, к черту — швырнул мне палочку и приказал убираться на хрен, пока он не придумал, за что еще меня арестовать.

— Дальше?

— Дальше темнота.

Площадь Гриммо и дом двенадцать появляются из тумана, и Малфой вновь застывает. Сириус уверен: они ни разу за всю прогулку не повернули, шли абсолютно прямо — и оказались там же. Точно во сне. Он все больше убеждается, что прав; остается сущая мелочь — проснуться.

— Как я и говорил, Блэк. Вернуться — легко. Уйти — невозможно. Я нагулял тут сотни миль, считал шаги, менял направления. Дом появляется всегда, хоть и через разное число шагов. Иногда достаточно сотни, а однажды я уже думал, что мне удалось убежать: прошел почти десять тысяч, прежде чем он появился.

— Я могу сказать тебе одно, Малфой. Это не похоже на тот свет. Я там был.

Малфой смотрит на него, чуть наклонив голову; его еще буквально мгновение назад мутные, будто подернутые туманом глаза теперь блестят. 

— Да, я плохо помню, как там. Но могу сказать одно: на другой стороне нет ни городов, ни домов, ни вещей вообще. Нет вот этого ощущения камня под ногами, дерева в руке, вкуса на языке. 

— Ну… как говорят, у каждого может быть свое посмертие.

Голос Малфоя звучит неуверенно.

— Я сказал, что знаю, Малфой. По-моему, разгадка проста: я — сплю и ты, вполне возможно, тоже.

Малфой ухмыляется, щерит зубы и хохочет, а потом бежит к дому. Сириус устремляется за ним и едва успевает проскочить в закрывающуюся дверь. Малфой, перескакивая через ступеньки, мчится на второй этаж и скрывается за дверью гостиной, в которой раньше был родовой гобелен. Теперь его нет.

Стены покрыты странными обоями — белыми, с темными черточками. Спустя миг Сириус понимает — это не обои. Здесь Малфой отмечает дни своего заточения. Как он сам делал в Азкабане. Да, черточек здесь меньше, хотя в последние годы Сириус перестал отмечать дни: какой смысл, ведь его срок закончился бы только с его смертью. Но все равно достаточно много, чтобы впечатлить.

Малфой машет рукой и делает оборот, обводя стены.

— Сон может столько длиться, Блэк? Это вообще похоже на то, что может быть во сне?! Вот это все — я сплю?!

Он сначала говорит тихо, а к концу уже просто орет, и Сириус понимает, что Люциус в совершенном отчаянии и скатился в истерику. Он видит, как начинает качаться люстра, уже трясется пол, подлетает к Малфою и со всей дури влепляет ему пощечину. Тот резко замолкает и хватается за щеку, пятится к стене, сползает по ней и застывает на полу. 

— Я — сплю! Тебя вообще не существует! — кричит на него Сириус, а Малфой смеется. 

Смеется так, что кажется, будто он сошел с ума. Хотя было бы удивительней, если бы нет.

— О, это было бы наилучшим выходом, Блэк. Я бы много отдал, чтобы оказаться просто твоим сном. «Пуф!» — ты просыпаешься, а я просто исчезаю, меня нет. Только остается вопрос, куда все же делся тот, настоящий Люциус Малфой из твоего мира?

У Сириуса нет ответа на этот вопрос. Он садится с Малфоем рядом, очень близко — бедро к бедру. Малфой теплый, его голая нога торчит из-под халата и покрыта тонкими волосками; их совсем не видно, зато легко можно ощутить. Для сна этого всего действительно как-то слишком много.

— Я знаю, что делать, Блэк, — вдруг говорит Малфой.

Сириус ничего от него не ожидает, но все же дергается, когда тот двигается слишком резко. Он не успевает ничего сделать — непонятно откуда взявшийся нож в руке Малфоя впивается прямо в тыльную сторону ладони. Боль такая резкая и пронзительная, что звенит в ушах.

Только спустя несколько мгновений он понимает, что звенит в них от его собственного крика. Смазливая блондинка со смазавшейся косметикой с воплем подскакивает на кровати рядом с ним, и Сириус замолкает. На белую простыню из его руки хлещет кровь.

***

Гарри живет в Годриковой Лощине, но не в доме родителей. Тот так и стоит разрушенным памятником их героизму, и Сириус, прибыв туда, на какое-то время застывает напротив и пялится на развалины. Он все еще помнит уютную гостиную, смеющегося Джеймса и улыбающуюся Лили, их долгие совместные ночные посиделки, разговоры, пиво… К черту, все к черту!

Новый дом Гарри купил у магглов буквально на соседней улице, уже успел обставить, подключить к каминной сети и привести туда Джинни. Впрочем, та в последнее время редко бывала дома — пропадала на тренировках. 

Сейчас ее тоже нет. Усталый после работы Гарри, тем не менее, кажется, рад видеть Сириуса, предлагает разделить ужин, и он с радостью соглашается. Готовит тот хорошо, грех отказываться, особенно после того, как целый день перехватывал лишь закуски к выпивке.

— Давно ты не заходил, — говорит Гарри, накрывая на стол.

Сириус только качает головой, ему нечем оправдаться. 

— Как дела в Аврорате? Много Пожирателей наловили?

— Будто сам не знаешь! За пару дней, поверь, ничего не изменилось. Все та же текучка: случайные проклятья, выжившие из ума старухи с хитроумными заклинаниями... Не о чем говорить. Ты кстати, просто так заскочил или по делу?

— И то, и другое. Есть один вопрос, хотелось с тобой обговорить.

Гарри кивает и передает ему тарелку. Кажется, это мясное рагу. Пахнет умопомрачительно, так что рот мгновенно наполняется слюной и на ближайшие десять минут Сириус забывает обо всех вопросах.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает Гарри, когда от рагу уже остается одно воспоминание.

— Исчезновение Люциуса Малфоя. Тебе известны какие-нибудь подробности?

— С чего вдруг ты о нем вспомнил? Дело давнее.

Сириус не видит причин что-либо скрывать от Гарри и отвечает:

— Не поверишь, но он мне сегодня приснился. И такого реального сна у меня не было никогда в жизни.

— И что же ты видел?

— Старый дом на Гриммо. Малфой там был совсем один — не только в доме, во всем этом мире. Он даже показал мне свою туманную обитель, сказал, что живет тут уже черт знает сколько дней — не помню точно сколько, но он их считал, а когда я начал уверять, что сплю, вогнал мне в руку нож. Видишь шрам?

Сириус рану, разумеется, сразу вылечил, но рубец от нее все еще виден. Гарри внимательно его осматривает и глядит на Сириуса.

— Ты уверен, что именно спал?

— Да, после того, как он полоснул меня ножом, я оказался в кровати. И, видимо, не покидал ее всю ночь.

— И поранили тебя именно во сне?

— Да. Мне ничто не могло так воткнуться в руку наяву. 

Гарри молчит; он хмурится и сейчас как никогда похож на грозного аврора Поттера, а не на любимого крестника Гарри. Наконец, он откидывается на спинку стула и спрашивает:

— И что ты думаешь?

— Я не знаю, что думать. Никогда ни о чем таком не слышал. Он считает, что умер и там его персональный ад.

— Может, ты просто увидел очень яркий сон и слишком поверил в него?

— Может. Все может быть. Но Малфой реально пропал, и… так понимаю, за последнее время это единственная ниточка к нему.

— Это не ниточка, а черт знает что.

Сириус смеется.

— Я вообще не понимаю, какое тебе дело до Малфоя, — Гарри явно раздражен. — На кой черт тебе так беспокоиться о его судьбе? Разве ты не рад, что с ним что-то случилось?

— Ты так говоришь, что мне уже кажется, что это ты все подстроил.

— Нет. Нет… — Гарри встает и идет за чайником. — Я просто не понимаю, почему тебя волнует его судьба. 

— Думаешь, я понимаю? Только я знаю, что творится какая-то херня. Абсолютная херня. Ты знаешь, он содрал в гостиной все гобелены и…

— В какой гостиной?

— В гостиной дома на Гриммо, 12. Да, того самого дома, которого больше нет. А в моем сне — есть. Я оказался ночью в гостинице, которую построили на его месте, снял в ней номер, и там мне приснилась эта фигня. Теперь я хочу понять, что, черт побери, произошло с Малфоем.

— Я не занимался этим делом, но… Я о нем знаю, да. Интересовался. 

Гарри разливает по кружкам новую порцию чая и садится.

— Расскажешь?

Гарри кивает. Он выглядит потерянным.

— Ты же знаешь, что никого из Малфоев не арестовали и даже не судили? Когда была битва, им уже не было никакого дела ни до нас, ни до Волдеморта. Они хотели выжить, и у них получилось. К концу войны ни один из Малфоев уже не был предан ни Волдеморту, ни его делу. У них даже палочек не было…

— Ты рассказывал. Это не важно.

— Важно. Потому что предъявить им было нечего, да никто особо и не стремился. Люциус много знал о Пожирателях, намного больше, чем кто-либо думал. Схемы финансирования, тех, кто использовал Пожирателей, чтобы решить свои проблемы, наемников, работников Министерства, перешедших на сторону Волдеморта — он знал все это и готов был поделиться не только тем, что помнил, но и доказательствами. Кое-что он успел нам выдать, прежде чем ему разрешили приобрести новую палочку и надели браслет.

— Я знаю предысторию.

— Да. Так что понимаешь, что у нас было и до сих пор осталось две основных версии: он сбежал сам, что маловероятно, ведь он слишком беспокоился о семье, либо с ним расправился кто-то из тех, кого он мог выдать. Учитывая, что пропал он из Министерства, именно к работникам Министерства возникло больше всего вопросов. Прежде всего, подозревали работников отдела транспорта — тех, кто занимается каминной сетью. Ничего не нашли.

— Плохо искали.

— Возможно. До и после Люциуса Малфоя тем камином, которым он, по словам свидетелей, ушел, пользовались десятки волшебников — никто не пропал. 

— Кто надевал на него браслет?

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, мы пришли к тем же выводам. Браслет был стандартным, с министерского склада. Специально для Малфоя его никто не зачаровывал. Надевал на него сам глава Аврората в присутствии двух свидетелей.

— Отлично, один подозреваемый у вас есть. Кто там, Стерджис? Его ведь так и не утвердили, и он ушел на вольные хлеба, да?

Гарри печально ухмыляется.

— Да, из-за исчезновения Малфоя, в частности. Поэтому расследование велось под специальным контролем Министра и нового главы Аврората, но закончилось ничем.

— Люциус Малфой пропал, и это всех устроило.

— Кроме Драко. 

— А что же Нарцисса?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— В отличие от сына, она меня не забрасывала письмами и не подкарауливала в Атриуме. Но и я ничем не смог ему помочь. Драко уверяет, что его отец жив. Гоблины — у них есть свои методы — тоже. В Аврорате многие, ты сам знаешь, считают, что он каким-то образом сбежал. Что на самом деле ему не было дела до семьи, а кого-либо выдать он просто побоялся. Ну или ему хорошо заплатили. Малфою — заплатили! Да он сам мог купить полминистерства и даже не заметить. Так сказал Драко.

— Во сне у Малфоя на руке был браслет.

— И как он выглядел? 

Сириус понимает, что запомнил руны, перечисляет их, и Гарри бледнеет.

— Ты же не мог его видеть раньше, а этот рунный код уникален для каждого браслета.

— Именно, Гарри. Так что, совпадает?

— Да. Я его помню. И это уже не может быть просто сном. Видение?

— Понятия не имею. Никогда ничего подобного у меня раньше не было. И Малфой мне никогда не снился. Бред какой-то.

Гарри кивает.

— Я немного влез в это дело, когда Драко понял, что Аврорат ничего не делает, и обратился ко мне. Сначала я его успокаивал, но потом сам попытался что-то раскопать. Никто моему интересу рад не был. Будто действительно всех устраивало, что Малфой пропал.

— Не верю, что ты так просто это оставил.

— Нет, конечно. Понемногу ищу в свободное время. Честно, меня больше всего удивляет, что он должен быть жив. Проще всего было бы убить, раз он так всем мешает. Почему его спрятали? Да и как его так смогли спрятать, что его и с браслетом нельзя найти? Ведь иначе Малфоя нашли бы и на другом конце земли.

— Добавляется еще один вопрос: при чем тут мой дом? Почему именно он? Кто в нем жил, когда Малфой пропал? Ты?

— Нет. Никто там не жил. Я в то время пропадал в Норе. Дом на Гриммо стоял такой же пустой, как и после твоего возвращения.

— Я ни разу там не спал, — доходит до Сириуса, и ему вдруг кажется это важным.

— В свободное время мы с Драко искали, как можно блокировать сигнал браслета, и пытались разобраться, куда мистера Малфоя могло занести через камин. Перемещения из Министерства всегда отслеживались.

— И?

— Если верить свидетелям — он вошел в камин, если верить записям отдела — нет.

— Иллюзия? Вы проверяли всех, кто там был?

— Это невозможно. Конец рабочего дня — там были сотни волшебников.

— Кто-то очень хорошо подготовился и ждал его. Мне это не нравится, Гарри. Я не люблю Малфоя и более чем уверен, что он заслужил Азкабан, может, даже пожизненно. Но это… 

— Он не заслуживал Азкабана, Сириус. Я знаю, в это трудно поверить, но я уже тогда считал, что он достаточно поплатился за все, что делал. Волдеморт буквально растоптал его. Честно говоря, мне было его даже жалко.

Сириус хмыкает: он вспоминает, каким видел Малфоя в своем странном сне — одиноким, потерянным, в отчаянии, даже слегка безумным, но не жалким. Нет. Жалости к нему нет, есть что-то совсем другое, что-то вроде любопытства и желания разгадать загадку.

— Попробуй поискать в материалах дела, не было ли поблизости кого-либо из Блэков или членов Ордена Феникса, иначе я не понимаю, при чем здесь дом на Гриммо.

Гарри кивает, и о Малфое они больше не говорят, но Сириус не может о нем не думать, не может не вспоминать — и то и дело теребит неровный белесый шрам от ножа.

***

Он теребит его и перед сном, засыпая в собственной кровати. Почему-то хочется вновь оказаться в том едва ли не призрачном, утонувшем в тумане старом доме на Гриммо и увидеть Малфоя, но этой ночью ему не снится ничего. Он просыпается отдохнувшим и сразу смотрит на шрам — тот все еще виден, хотя и стал намного бледнее. Буквально пара дней — и пропадет окончательно.

У Сириуса нет никаких особых дел, поэтому он имеет полное право потратить их на разгадку тайны Малфоя. В конце концов, он добрых полтора года работал в Аврорате и отлично представляет, с какого конца взяться за расследование. Нужно осмотреть место происшествия, опросить свидетелей и близких. Сириус решает начать с первого. 

Площадь Гриммо пустынна, струящийся с неба свет кажется серым, и такими же серыми кажутся дома на площади, лишь отель сияет неоновыми огнями. Наверное, просто забыли выключить с ночи. В отеле девять этажей, и он возвышается над площадью, словно небоскреб. Архитектор явно пытался стилизовать здание под остальные дома, но получилось у него плохо: оно слишком новое и это просто бросается в глаза. Больше ничего примечательного человеческий взгляд разглядеть не может, но у Сириуса есть и другой.

Он превращается в Бродягу в близлежащей подворотне и неспешно, принюхиваясь, бежит к отелю. Пахнет городом: причудливой смесью тысяч людей, табака, бензина, фастфуда, грязи. Сириус так давно не становился собакой в реальности, что успел забыть ощущения и вся эта волна обрушивается на него и едва ли не сбивает с ног. Он стоит, пошатываясь и стараясь глубоко не дышать, и пытается совладать со всем этим безумным калейдоскопом. Наконец, понимает, что может двигаться дальше, и вдоль стен трусит вперед, поближе к отелю и знакомым с детства домам. 

Сириус не до конца понимает, что на самом деле хочет найти. Просто что-нибудь, какую-то зацепку, намек, что этот сон имеет отражение в реальности — хотя бы в запахе. Он не находит ничего, кроме тухлой курицы из гостиничного ресторана на помойке. Какое-то время мечется по заднему двору, не хочет верить, что тут ничего нет, а потом испуганно жмется к мусорным бакам, когда открывается дверь подсобки. 

Толстый повар в грязном фартуке пахнет жареным луком и жирными колбасками, он распахивает дверь и орет кому-то внутри:

— Кончится тем, что я поставлю тут камеры! Я не знаю, какая сука это делает, но фунт икры — это уже ни в какие ворота! И хватит мне сказки рассказывать!.. — он выливает прямо на асфальт ведро помоев и с грохотом захлопывает дверь. 

Сириус продолжает сидеть, но больше ничего не происходит, и он убегает обратно. Возможно, на кухне просто кто-то ворует, но вдруг часть продуктов забирает себе Малфой? Интересно только, как это происходит. 

Он вновь становится человеком все в той же подворотне и какое-то время думает, как попасть на кухню. Когда он был аврором, несколько раз приходилось пересекаться с магглами и опрашивать их в качестве свидетелей. Легкий Конфундус в сочетании с Обливиэйтом обычно решал все проблемы. Точно так же можно поступить и сейчас.

На гостиничной кухне жарко, от кастрюль и сковородок поднимается плотный пар, молодой повар быстро-быстро что-то кромсает на доске, другой, постарше, щедро плещет коньяк на сковородку, поджигает его, и вверх взмывает фиолетовое пламя. Тут все при деле, и Сириус чувствует себя совершенно лишним. 

— Как видите, у нас полный порядок! — пытаясь перекричать шипение, шкворчание и крики, говорит едва ли не ему в ухо старший администратор.

— Простите, но нет, не вижу. Где хранятся продукты? Показывайте! Куда складываете отходы…

Он бродит по кухне, заглядывает в многочисленные холодильники, контейнеры, морозилки, кладовки, шкафы — все не то. Нужно с кем-то поговорить, с кем-то, кто не испугается сказать правду, — и это явно не та администратор, что ходит за ним хвостом. Сириус незаметно машет палочкой и отправляет ее за какими-то бумагами. Он даже не знает, как они могут называться, но та догадывается сама и бросается вон. 

Точно все знает шеф-повар, громадной уверенной скалой возвышающийся в центре кухне; наверняка знает его помощник, одной рукой поджаривающий что-то на сковородке, второй — замешивающий соус. Все слишком заняты, все — при делах, так что юношу, даже скорее мальчишку-помощника со шваброй, тощего, бледного и несуразного, Сириус замечает не сразу. А когда замечает, ловит за руку, незаметно прикладывает Конфундусом и тащит в огромную холодную кладовку.

— Меня уверяют, что все в порядке, но я сомневаюсь. До меня дошли слухи... может быть, вы в курсе: на кухне пропадают продукты?

Паренек испуган настолько, что его глаза, кажется, занимают половину лица, губы дрожат, голос срывается:

— Да… Мы об этом не говорим — потери невелики обычно, но шеф Сениччи уже не раз обвинял меня в краже. Но я ничего не брал!

— Я верю тебе, верю. Откуда пропадает?

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Отовсюду. Сухие продукты, чай, хлеб. Молоко и масло из холодильника. Однажды пропала целая банка только купленного клубничного джема и какой-то дорогущий сыр. Сегодня утром пропала икра, а до этого буквально из-под носа су-шефа исчезли готовые спагетти. Я клянусь, сам видел: вот стояла тарелка, а когда обернулся — она исчезла. Никто туда не подходил. Тут творится какая-то чертовщина, сэр.

Сириус понимающе кивает и отправляет парня заниматься своими делами дальше. Раз еда может туда перемещаться, значит, этот отель и то непонятное место, в котором сейчас находится Малфой, действительно как-то связаны и есть путь, по которому можно попасть отсюда туда... но можно ли им воспользоваться, чтобы вернуться обратно? Как бы выяснить, не пропадает ли что-то еще?

Администратор так и не появляется, и Сириус поднимается к стойке регистрации. Дожидается, пока заселится очередной постоялец, применяет Конфундус и узнает у все той же хмурой девушки с красной прядью в волосах, что в номерах регулярно исчезают вещи. 

— Вот буквально вчера дама потеряла свой халат. Повесила на крючок в ванной, отправилась в душ, вернулась — а тот уже исчез. Столько крика было! Она думала, что к ней ворвался какой-то извращенец. Пришлось показывать ей камеры из коридора, чтобы убедить, что к ней в номер никто не заходил, но она не поверила, написала претензию. Не знаю, что теперь делать. Вы не из-за нее здесь?

Сириус уверяет, что нет. Они разговаривают еще немного, и выясняется, что пропадают вещи в определенных номерах. Особенно часто — в двести пятом, иногда — в номерах на первых этажах и никогда — выше пятого. 

— Мне кажется, тут живет привидение, — шепотом делится девушка за стойкой, глаза у нее блестят. 

Теперь Сириус знает, что ее зовут Сьюзен, свою работу она ненавидит, но подрабатывает, чтобы пойти учиться на дизайнера. И да, она в жизни не верила ни в каких привидений, но… вы же понимаете? Сириус не понимает — для него призраки такая же часть реальности, как и эта Сьюзен, — но ободряюще кивает и просит дать ему тот самый номер 205. К счастью, сегодня в нем никого нет.

Он до ночи шляется по коридорам отеля, изучает, что записывали камеры. Там, где их нет, превращается в Бродягу и подолгу стоит, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Не находит ровным счетом ничего. Вечером он покупает в соседнем магазине банку пива, открывает ее и заваливается спать, так и не допив. Когда он, уже засыпая, смотрит на стол, банки с остатками пива там нет, и он проваливается в сон, ухмыляясь.

***

Малфой дрочит. Сжимает длиннопалую ладонь вокруг длинного члена и ведет по нему как-то очень лениво, задумчиво, словно и не собирается кончать. Мышцы его живота напряжены, контуры костей проступают через кожу, глаза зажмурены, а верхнюю губу зажимают зубы. Сириусу кажется, что Малфой сейчас ничего не видит и не слышит — настолько погружен в себя и самоудовлетворение. Сириус даже не представляет, как предупредить его о том, что он здесь.

Он лежит рядом, смотрит на бесстыжего Малфоя и понимает, что еще немного — и присоединится к нему. Во всяком случае, его собственный член уже успел заинтересованно дернуться. 

Сириус бывал влюблен в мужчин. Точнее хотел мужчину, вполне определенного — Джеймса. Мечтал о нем, когда был подростком, пару раз даже дрочил на его светлый образ, но так и не признался. Зачем? Джеймс любил Лили, и Сириус тоже ее любил — классная была девчонка. На Малфоя в качестве партнера в постели он и не смотрел никогда. Но сейчас…

Он сам не понимает, в чем дело. Может, в длинной гриве волос Малфоя, из-за которых тот похож на распутную блондинку, или в общей нереальности ситуации, или в том, как Малфой чуть стонет, вновь и вновь толкаясь в руку, но почему-то очень хочется положить его руку на свой член, чтобы Малфой точно так же медленно, сильно и с каким-то отчаяньем его ласкал. И абсурдно хочется самому сжать его член и заставить Малфоя так вздрагивать и стонать под его руками.

— Блэк… — шепчет Малфой, так и не открывая глаз.

И Сириус не может понять, дрочит ли тот на него или давно догадался, что он рядом.

— Теперь тебе снится странный эротический сон, как я понимаю, — продолжает Малфой. 

— Знаешь… Вот такое мне бы в жизни не приснилось!

— Только девушки, да, Блэк? — Малфой улыбается, на миг его рука застывает, а потом движется снова. 

Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз; большой палец обводит головку, Малфой чуть стонет и опять: вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. Сириус почти загипнотизирован этим зрелищем и совершенно неприлично возбужден.

— Это не важно, Малфой. Совершенно не важно, — шипит он и сдается, берет в руку свой уже твердый, какой-то на удивление горячий член и дрочит. 

Дрочит совсем не так медленно, как это делает Малфой, — он хочет поскорее кончить и избавиться от этого тянущего чувства, выйти из этой дикой ситуации. В конце концов, он здесь не для этого! Он зажмуривается и вновь распахивает глаза, когда его кулак накрывает прохладная ладонь Малфоя. Сириус застывает, а потом они двигаются уже вместе и темп — неспешный, невыносимо размеренный — задает Малфой. 

Кончают они одновременно. И уже через мгновение ни на его руках, ни на животе нет и следа спермы. Малфой встряхивает волшебную палочку, и та тут же исчезает из его руки. Малфой встает, потягивается, прогибаясь в спине, сметает с подоконника пустую банку пива. Садится, спрашивает:

— Успел соскучиться?

За его спиной — окно, а в этом окне — все та же туманная хмарь: не день и не ночь, а что-то среднее, хотя должна быть именно ночь.

— Тут бывает ночь?

— Нет. Ни дня, ни утра, ни ночи. Свет один и тот же, как и туман. Ты все еще не веришь, что мы мертвы, Блэк?

— Не верю. В прошлый раз ты оставил мне небольшой шрам, — Сириус протягивает руку, но Малфой бросает на нее только рассеянный взгляд. — Сегодня я узнал, что в том отеле, который стоит сейчас на месте моего старого дома, пропадают вещи и продукты. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы мертвые воровали еду. Если я не ошибаюсь, сегодня ты обедал икрой.

Малфой кривится, потом наклоняет голову, хмурится, задумчиво накручивает на палец прядь своих нечесаных отросших волос.

— Что с моим сыном?

— Я его не видел, но Гарри вчера рассказывал, что тот все еще ищет тебя. 

На губах Малфоя мелькает едва заметная печальная улыбка.

— Странно, что он не смирился. Я бы на его месте только радовался и наслаждался свободой.

— Я бы на твоем месте был благодарен, что кто-то все еще любит и ждет такого ублюдка, как ты. Нарцисса, кажется, намного умнее твоего сына.

— Повторно вышла замуж?

Сириус пожимает плечами: он ничего не знает о жизни сестры, но нет, замуж она выйти не могла бы.

— Гоблины и твой сын уверяют, что ты жив. Так что никто мертвым тебя не признает, а развод ей ты дать не можешь.

— Приноси в следующий раз бумаги, подпишу: не хочу заставлять страдать несчастную вдову, — Малфой смеется, откинув голову назад.

Он все же сошел с ума, понимает Сириус, пусть и не полностью. Он знает этот взгляд — видел его в зеркале. Понимает настроение и отчаяние Малфоя. Это отчаяние слишком хорошо ему знакомо и смотреть на такого Малфоя почему-то больно. 

— Ты все еще не веришь.

— Я не знаю, Блэк. Как ты это объяснишь? Думаешь, это мой сон? Или… что? Я неплохой маг, я очень многое знаю, но никогда ни о чем похожем не слышал. Даже не слышал, понимаешь? 

— Тут есть книги. Ты не пытался в них что-то найти?

— Тут нет книг — только обложки и много-много чистых листов. Единственное, что я могу прочитать, мне для начала приходится написать — и то буквы исчезают в течении суток. Впрочем, есть еще один вариант — попытаться призвать. Иногда мне везет и попадается что-то любопытное, но исключительно про магглов.

— Еда, одежда, книги, — кивает Сириус. — Да, все это пропадает у постояльцев гостиницы.

— В голове не укладывается, что на месте великого дома Блэков теперь маггловская гостиница. И как же ты это допустил, Блэк?

— Слишком сильно ненавидел свой дом. А насчет того, как я его объясняю… — До того, как это сказать, у Сириуса не было ни единой идеи. Он просто начинает говорить хоть что-то и понимает, что это звучит… нормально: — Это все мне чем-то напоминает чары расширения пространства: как будто кто-то сделал дубликат дома, его копию, и спрятал его в складке реальности. 

Он сам не до конца понимает, что имеет в виду. Это как Выручай-комната в Хогвартсе, которая могла быть намного больше, чем та часть замка, в которой она находилась, и при этом содержать и склад, и то, что нужно загадавшему. Бесконечная вариация реальностей. Что, если Малфой оказался в каком-то таком месте?

— И ты не можешь вернуться, потому что дома сейчас уже нет. Но раз граница между реальностями проницаема, надежда остается.

— Когда я сюда попал, твой дом еще существовал. Я помню, что, незадолго до того, как оказаться здесь пленником, приходил сюда с Драко и Нарциссой и мы спорили о его судьбе с Поттером и Андромедой.

— Как незадолго? — Сириус, как настоящая ищейка, чует след.

— Дня за два... не помню. Это важно?

— Понятия не имею. В твоем деле важно все. Мы продали дом примерно через месяц после моего возвращения, и все это время я тут не появлялся. Просто не мог.

— Поттер тоже в нем не жил?

— Нет. Говорю же — никто, стоял совершенно пустым. Потом мы с Гарри вывезли все вещи, развеяли магию, спалили портрет моей мамаши — вот Кричер вопил! Хорошо, Гарри не стал его слушать и отправил служить в Хогвартс, но тот все равно вскоре умер. Не выдержал, что дом снесли. Еще появился у меня перед смертью и попросил по традиции отрубить ему голову. Я, конечно, не стал, так он и умер буквально у меня на руках. Закопал его в саду. Совершенно сумасшедший был эльф, только Гарри его выносил.

Сириус замечает, что Малфой его не слушает, а потом вдруг срывается с места и спешит вниз. Сириус бежит следом, и они снова оказываются все в той же гостиной с родовым гобеленом, точнее теперь — без него. 

— Я не сразу начал отмечать дни, — тихо, будто для самого себя, говорит Малфой и водит ладонью по испещренной черными отметинами штукатурке. Но это не просто отметки, это почти дневник.

— Кстати, почему ты не ведешь нормальный дневник, не пишешь мемуары?

— Потому что происходит ровно то, что с книгами. Слова исчезают, словно бумага их впитывает. Метки на этих стенах — единственное, что остается. 

Чем больше Сириус узнает, тем более странным и пугающим ему кажется это колдовство, — а он уже не сомневается, что это именно колдовство. Ему никогда не приходилось с таким сталкиваться. 

— И что же говорит твой дневник?

— Я говорил тебе, что примерно на пятьдесят восьмой день окончательно решил, что мертв. Теперь ты говоришь, что примерно через месяц вы продали дом, а потом его снесли. Я помню, почему решил, что умер. Окружающая действительность вокруг изменилась, мне перестали сниться сны, все стены в доме стали казаться совершенно нереальными — и как раз тогда открылась дверь наружу.

— До этого ты не мог выходить из дома?

— Не получалось. Дверь не открывалась, окна казались сделанными из камня, их не брало ни одно заклятье. Но… еще я не могу здесь умереть. — Он печально усмехается, и Сириус вдруг видит, что некоторые черточки словно подчеркнуты или выглядят толще. 

— Ты пытался покончить с собой? — побелевшими губами спрашивает Сириус.

Малфой не отвечает, а потом со вздохом говорит:

— Может, ты и прав. Этот дом действительно связан с тем старым домом, но раз его нет…

— Это ничего не значит, — отрезает Сириус.

— Зачем тебе что-то делать? Мы всегда были врагами.

— А теперь почти родственники. Ну… 

Сириус вдруг понимает, что совершенно не хочет быть Малфою родственником, уж лучше с ним переспать. 

— В прошлый раз ты заставил меня проснуться, ткнув в меня ножом. Что, если то же самое проделаю я?

— Попробуй, Блэк. Поверь, мне хуже не будет, — он улыбается. 

И в этой улыбке чудится столько печали, что смотреть на нее больно.

— У меня нет ножа.

Малфой сосредоточивается, и в его руке появляется большой кухонный нож. На нем даже видны ошметки мяса — видимо, на кухне опять недосчитаются ножей. Малфой протягивает ему нож рукояткой вперед, и та удобно ложится в руку.

— Ну?.. — Малфой раскидывает руки, будто хочет, чтобы Сириус пронзил его сердце. 

Сириусу не хочется ничего пронзать, даже просто резать его. 

— Как тебе удается доставать предметы? Куда исчезает твоя палочка?

Малфой пожимает плечами. 

— Это сейчас не важно. Пробуй, Блэк. Вспомни, кто я. Вспомни, насколько ты меня ненавидишь. Ну!

Сириус не может этого вспомнить, будто кто-то наложил на него Обливиэйт. Словно Сириус там, в реальности, и тут, в этом почти сне — два совершенно разных человека. И Малфой совершенно другой. Сириус берет его за руку, крепко перехватывает запястье и осторожно, самым кончиком ножа, проводит по предплечью. Нож очень острый, но на коже не остается и следа. Кажется, будто Малфой сделан едва ли не из фарфора или мрамора. И, чтобы проверить, что это не так, Сириус проводит по руке пальцем.

Малфой дергается и смотрит на него. И член его дергается — Сириус это отлично видит и сам чувствует прилив возбуждения. «Я его хочу, — думает Сириус. — Хочу, мать его за ногу, Малфоя, а он хочет меня». Но в следующий миг чертов ублюдок выхватывает нож и проводит лезвием по его руке. 

На этот раз он не вскрикивает, но и Малфой, и дом сразу же исчезают. Сириус открывает глаза во все еще темном номере гостиницы и включает свет. Из руки сочится кровь, а член стоит так, словно Малфой все еще рядом.

***

Он оставляет за собой номер на всю следующую неделю и даже бронирует еще один. Тот, в котором он был первый раз, оказывается занят, поэтому приходится брать другой, на четвертом этаже. Не страшно, там в старом доме тоже были комнаты.

Сириус теперь абсолютно уверен, что в деле как-то замешана его семья. И от нее осталось так немного. Подозреваемых, по сути, четверо, но Гарри и Драко он пока отметает. Остаются Нарцисса и Андромеда, и из них двоих зла Люциусу скорее пожелала бы последняя. 

Будь это дело об убийстве, он бы сразу подумал на жену, но Нарцисса оказалась теперь как будто в крайне невыгодном положении — не свободна, но и не замужем, средства есть, но полного доступа нет и не будет. Хотя кто ее знает? По словам Гарри, к исчезновению мужа она относится спокойно. Может, ей что-то известно, а может, ее просто устраивает такое положение дел. Но сначала Сириус решает заглянуть к Андромеде.

Он не предупреждает ее о приходе, аппарирует прямо к домику и звонит в знакомую белую дверь. К Андромеде он заходил нечасто, отношения у них всегда были прохладными и теплеть не спешили даже после его возвращения. 

Андромеда открывает сразу, откуда-то из глубины дома доносится детский голос: «Баба Меда, кто там? Кто там? Бабушка!» Сириус едва может сдержать улыбку, как ни больно ему видеть Тедди, но вместе с тем и радостно.

— Привет, сестренка, как дела? Впустишь? Разговор есть.

Андромеда пожимает плечами и пропускает его внутрь. Домик у нее небольшой, и его едва ли можно посчитать волшебным — очень обычный, как и у соседей вокруг. 

— Голоден? Впрочем, не думаю, что ты станешь есть овсянку, тебе наверняка больше подойдет пиво.

— Да нет, почему? Овсянка тоже сгодится, если тебе не жалко. Джем какой-нибудь есть?

— Как всегда, жить не можешь без сладкого, — она все же улыбается и идет вглубь дома.

Он неспешно идет за ней, смотрит по сторонам. Заглядывает в огромную гостиную с большим диваном и телефо... телевизором! Кругом очень светло и чисто, и кухня, в которой сидит над тарелкой каши Тедди, тоже сияет. Удивительно, как он не выбежал встречать? Должно быть, Андромеда приклеила его к стулу чарами.

Стоит Тедди увидеть Сириуса, как цвет волос у него мгновенно меняется со светло-бирюзового на ярко-синий.

— Дядя Сириус! — он так восторженно машет ложкой, что каша разлетается по всей кухне. Андромеда убирает ее как будто одним движением брови. 

Сириус пододвигает к себе стул и садится напротив Тедди. Он хочет поговорить с Андромедой, но пока с удовольствием отвлекает ее внука вопросами, смеется с ним, радуется его улыбке, так похожей на улыбку Ремуса, выслушивает все-все новости, которых, как всегда, слишком много. И про Гарри, и про Джинни, и про соседскую девочку, и про кошку с котятами, и про новый мультфильм. Каша у Андромеды, кстати, вкусная, а сливовый джем совсем не такой приторный, как он думал. 

— Ему скоро в школу, но, пока он не научится не перекрашивать свои волосы, к магглам его отпускать нельзя, — жалуется Андромеда.

— Да нужна ему эта школа!

— Не хочу, чтобы он замыкался, а потом смотрел на других детей, как на что-то странное. 

— Тогда ищи варианты — зелья, заклятья. На одном самоконтроле далеко не уедешь, сестренка. Он уже знает, что особенный, и обязательно это покажет.

— Глупости. Все маглорожденные ходили в школы. Тед ходил в обычную школу, и все с ним было нормально. Да, его иногда считали странным, но он говорил, что они даже не верили в магию, думали, это просто фокусы, шутки такие глупые. 

— Ну так и о чем ты беспокоишься тогда?

— Не хочу в школу! Трейси говорит, там скучно.

Андромеда смеется, обнимает Тедди и ерошит его ставшие розовыми волосы. Да, пока он просто меняет цвет волос, но чем дальше, тем больше он будет уметь, и тогда все станет еще сложнее.

У Тедди любимый мультфильм по телевизору, и он сбегает из-за стола в гостиную, оставляя Сириуса и Андромеду одних. Но он не сразу приступает к предмету разговора: все говорит о Тедди, вспоминает Тонкс. Про Ремуса он старается не говорить — Андромеда относится к нему прохладно.

— Ты явно здесь не из-за Тедди, — наконец говорит она. — Что тебя интересует?

— Да так, глупость одна. Так… Ты помнишь, как вы незадолго до исчезновения Люциуса встречались все вместе в доме на Гриммо?

— Исчезновение Малфоя?.. Подожди, но это когда было! Почему тебя это интересует?

— Потому что потом он исчез. Может, он что-то говорил, или делал, или вел себя как-то необычно?

— Он вел себя совершенно обычно — как мудак. Дом принадлежал тебе, ты отдал его Гарри. Все, вопрос исчерпан. Но Малфой где-то нарыл документы, по которым мог бы отсудить дом себе. Точнее не себе, а Нарциссе и Драко, и явно собирался это сделать. Они с Гарри спорили так, что думала — поубивают друг друга.

— Значит, он хотел отнять дом? Зачем ему? Мне казалось, он его ненавидит.

— Я бы посмотрела на того, кто этот дом любил. Нет. Малфой собирался его закрыть до тех пор, пока не появится достойный наследник семьи Блэков, которому не стыдно было бы вручить ключи от этого дома. Что-то в этом духе он говорил. Гарри, конечно, утверждал, что таких, может, и вовсе не появится. Малфой — что ему плевать, но магглы и предатели крови в доме Блэков жить не будут. Нарцисса, естественно, была полностью на его стороне.

— И чем кончилась встреча?

— Ничем. Разошлись. Никто никому лицо не набил. Малфой пообещал реализовать свои угрозы, но, видно, решил, что лучше будет вовсе сбежать. Ничего странного.

— Значит, ты думаешь, он просто сбежал? 

— Думаю. С Нарциссой, несмотря на ее поддержку, у них явно все разладилось.

— Ты с ней общаешься?

— Нет, я еще не сошла с ума. Но, поверь моему опыту, очень видно, когда между мужем и женой нет ничего, кроме деловых интересов.

***

К Малфоям он попадает вечером, предупредив о появлении письмом. Ему кажется, он не ко времени и не к месту. Нарцисса не слишком рада его видеть, морщится, глядя на его одежду, и, даже не пригласив в гостиную, интересуется причиной визита. С ней даже шутить не хочется.

— Я пришел поговорить о Люциусе.

Нарцисса поджимает губы. Драко при упоминании имени отца вскидывает голову. В его глазах просыпается что-то похожее на надежду. 

— Его нашли? Что с ним?

— Нет, его не нашли. Но я рассчитываю это сделать. 

— Я уже все рассказала аврорам. Я не знаю, где он. За все время он ни разу со мной не связывался.

— Он тебе снился?

Глаза Нарциссы вспыхивают.

— Нет. 

— Я говорил с Андромедой, она упоминала, что вы вместе встречались в старом особняке Блэков и что Люциус хотел отсудить его.

— Да, я попросила. Тетя не хотела бы, чтобы он достался тем, кого она выжгла с родового гобелена. Прости, Сириус. Люциус утверждал, что способ заполучить дом есть, но со мной не поделился, а потом и вовсе сбежал.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он сбежал?

Она раздраженно дергает плечом.

— Потому что в той ситуации это было наилучшим выходом. Он получил палочку — это все, что ему было нужно.

— И бросил вас?

Она пожимает плечами. За все время разговора Драко не говорит ни слова. 

Сириус покидает дом и нарочито медленно идет по дорожке, надеясь, что не ошибся. Можно было идти и быстрее — Драко ждет его у ворот и, похоже, уже давно.

— Почему вы пришли? — сразу бросается он. — Вам что-то известно? Скажите правду, вы же не могли вот так просто вспомнить о моем отце.

— Пойдем-ка выпьем, племянник. Есть предпочтения?

Драко качает головой, и Сириус предлагает отправиться в его любимый паб около дома. Кажется, Драко даже плевать на немногочисленных магглов и вкус «Гиннесса», который он должен пробовать первый раз в жизни. 

— Тебе, в отличие от Цисси, я все расскажу. Мне кажется, ты не веришь, что он сбежал.

— Не верю. 

— Ну и правильно делаешь. То, что я расскажу, прозвучит как бред, но… если я правильно понимаю, ты сможешь увидеть все собственными глазами. 

Драко медленно кивает. Глаза у него горят, и сейчас он как никогда похож на Люциуса, только у того волос больше, а нос острее и длиннее.

— Ты знаешь, что дома на Гриммо больше нет? Там сейчас маггловская гостиница, и недавно я случайно остался там на ночь. И в ту же ночь встретился с твоим отцом в старом доме посреди нигде.

— Он вам приснился?

— В какой-то мере. Сон был очень реальный, и после него у меня остался шрам. Через ночь я снова пришел туда — и все повторилось. Вот этот шрам — он показал руку — уже от второго посещения. Он там один все это время с момента исчезновения. Считает дни, думает, что умер, и понятия не имеет, как туда попал.

— Но это все еще может быть сном…

— В гостинице пропадали вещи, а потом я видел их в этом сне. Нет, Драко, это какая-то магия. И думаю, что раз в тебе тоже есть кровь Блэков, то ты сможешь увидеть отца.

— Вы предлагаете мне снять там номер и… поспать?

Сириус кивает.

— Номер я уже снял. Так что тебе будет достаточно просто прийти туда. Например, сегодня ночью.

Драко смотрит на него, кусая губы. Он не верит, но хочет надеяться. Наконец, допивает залпом свой «Гиннесс» и кивает.

— Я приду ближе к ночи.

— Встретимся в холле, только оденься так, чтобы магглы на тебя не пялились.

***

И Нарцисса, и Андромеда действительно как будто не особо волновались о судьбе Люциуса, но тем не менее не было похоже, что они как-то замешаны в этой истории. Дом на Гриммо Андромеде был совершенно точно не нужен, ей вообще как будто было плевать на все эти разборки. И все же на ту встречу она явилась.

Нет, нет, никого нельзя снимать со счетов, даже Гарри. Особенно Гарри, вот уж кто точно бы не стал спокойно выслушивать бред про недостойную кровь. Гарри служит в Аврорате, Гарри владел домом Блэков. Гарри — достаточно сильный маг, который, несмотря на все его слова, мог считать, что Люциус заслуживает наказания. Да Сириус сам считал, что тот заслуживает! Пусть формально руки Малфоя чисты, на самом деле так не могло быть, иначе он бы не смог стать тем, кем стал у Волдеморта.

И все же… Больше трех лет в полном одиночестве сходить с ума — это как-то слишком.

С Гарри он и решает поговорить в оставшееся до ночи время. 

Сириусу везет: Гарри на работе не задерживается, возвращается домой ровно полшестого, обвешанный пакетами с продуктами из ближайшего «Теско». Сириуса он не ждет, но не удивляется, когда его видит и приглашает к себе. Холодное пиво и теплая кухня — идеальное сочетание. Пока Гарри готовит, Сириус интересуется делами, и тот сразу понимает, что его волнует Малфой.

— Я проверил. С камином действительно были странности. Был один свидетель, правда, его не восприняли всерьез, потому что он сквиб. Свидетель утверждал, что, когда Малфой вошел в камин, никакого зеленого пламени не было. Он вошел — и сразу исчез, даже сказать ничего не успел, — и только потом взметнулось пламя.

— Кто-то его перехватил.

— Мы это и раньше знали. И… да, больше ничего не известно. Но я договорился с Невыразимцами — немного рассказал им о том, что ты видишь странные сны с пропавшим человеком, и они заинтересовались. Обещали пригласить нас, как только найдут свободного человека.

— А я встретился с Андромедой, Нарциссой и Драко. Драко я все рассказал и предложил составить мне компанию.

Гарри дергается.

— Ты собираешься снова пойти туда?

Сириус пожимает плечами.

— Думаешь, Драко тоже сможет его увидеть?

— Попытка не пытка. Думаю, у тебя бы тоже получилось, хотя не знаю, как это работает. Но у Драко в любом случае шансов больше. 

— Считаешь, что это все как-то завязано на семью Блэков?

— Не обязательно. Но экспериментировать будем потом, когда хоть что-то прояснится.

— Если у вас все получится, постарайся узнать побольше, чтобы все рассказать невыразимцам. Если кто и сможет со всем разобраться, то именно они.

Сириус кивает и принимает у Гарри полную тарелку с рыбой и пюре из зеленого горошка. И это явно лучше, чем овсяная каша Андромеды. Он мало верит в Невыразимцев, даже больше — терпеть их не может после того, как проторчал почти неделю взаперти в Отделе тайн. Но других идей у него нет, чертов мир смеется над ним, вновь и вновь возвращая его в проклятые катакомбы под Министерством.

До встречи с Драко еще полно времени, и после ужина он записывает на пергамент все, что успел узнать. Вспоминает даты, цифры, которые услышал от Малфоя, перечисляет все странности: туман; отсутствие одежды; то, что Малфой из ниоткуда достает палочку, а у самого Сириуса ее нет вовсе; что точно так же ниоткуда в его руках появляются разные вещи и что, похоже, эти вещи попадают к нему из отеля. Пока Гарри читает все, что он написал, Сириус пьет пиво, почти не чувствуя его вкус. 

Он уходит, когда на часах почти десять, и аппарирует в заветную, всегда пустую подворотню недалеко от площади Гриммо. Драко уже ждет его у отеля, и не проходит и пяти минут, как Сириус вталкивает его в выбранный номер.

— Что я должен делать?

— Спать. Просто спать, но зельями увлекаться не советую, лучше просто выпей пива.

***

Постель пуста. Сириус открывает глаза и замечает, что обнаженный Люциус сидит на подоконнике. В комнате полумрак, и черты его лица не видны, только силуэт на фоне окна: точеный профиль, некрупный торс с покатыми плечами, согнутая в колене нога.

— Я тут… 

Малфой вздрагивает и едва не вываливается из окна.

— Блэк, твою мать!

— Ты б оделся, тут твой сын может явиться. Я рассказал ему, как сюда попасть, и надеюсь, что все получится.

— Мой сын? Драко?.. — его голос срывается на шепот, в следующий миг он подскакивает к Сириусу и хватает его за плечи. Ногти впиваются в кожу так, что становится больно.

— Что ты сделал? Он мертв? Он…

— Да ты рехнулся, Малфой. Я же сказал, мы все живы, и он, разумеется, тоже жив. Успокойся и найди себе какую-нибудь одежду. Думаю, он охренеет, если увидит нас в таком виде.

Малфой еще мгновение цепляется за него, глядя безумными расширившимися глазами, а потом резко отстраняется. Движение рукой, взмах палочкой — и вот уже в его руке темная рубашка и штаны очень знакомого вида.

— Малфой, какого черта? Это моя одежда!

— Теперь — моя, — ухмыляется тот и начинает одеваться. 

Накидывает рубашку, садится, чтобы натянуть джинсы, но Сириус вцепляется в них и тянет к себе.

— Это — мое! Найди себе другое.

Малфой не отпускает, ткань трещит. Сириус упирается пяткой в кровать, чтобы потянуть сильнее, и тут дверь открывается.

— Отец?!

Люциус выпускает джинсы так резко, что Сириус валится ничком. Драко стоит в дверном проеме, замотанный в простыню, будто в тогу. 

— Драко…

Люциус вскакивает, и они с Драко кидаются обниматься. Кажется, кто-то всхлипывает, наверное, Драко. 

Сириус чувствует себя здесь совершенно лишним. Он хватает свои джинсы и, кое-как прикрывшись ими, выскальзывает на лестницу. С тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз, не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. 

Натянув многострадальные джинсы, он отправляется на кухню. Просто не может придумать, куда пойти еще. Кухня пуста и стерильна, в чайнике еще есть вода, и Сириус ставит его на плиту. 

Кажется, надо разжечь огонь. Он машет рукой точно так, как это делал Люциус, — ничего. Его рука все так же пуста. Пробует еще, и еще — безрезультатно. Щелкает пальцами раз, другой, стучит по столу — все тщетно. Ни огня, ни даже какого-нибудь хилого бутерброда! 

Не то чтобы ему и вправду хочется жрать, но почему у этого Малфоя все получается так легко, а у него — нет. Он даже представляет себе этот бутерброд — мягкая длинная булка с хрустящей корочкой, листик салата, ветчина, два ломтика сыра. Он машет рукой — и чуть не роняет то, что оказалось у него в ладони, на пол. Это сэндвич. С сыром и ветчиной, как он и представлял, но только у этого хлеб не белый, а серый, а внутрь еще напиханы помидоры, огурцы и соус. Он отлично видит всю начинку, потому что сэндвич уже кто-то укусил и можно даже разглядеть отпечатки зубов.

Но сэндвич явно свежий, его половина до сих пор завернута в пленку, а на наклейке — сегодняшнее число. Сириус пожимает плечами и кусает. Вкусно, черт возьми! От сэндвича остается только горбушка, когда на кухне появляются Малфои. На губах Люциуса такая улыбка, какой Сириус никогда у него не видел и даже представить не мог — нежная, какая-то растерянная и совершенно счастливая. Будто он действительно счастлив, но только никак не может в это счастье поверить. Драко, наоборот, хмурится и цепляется за отца обеими руками. Вместо тоги на нем теперь огромный клетчатый халат, сам Люциус все еще в рубашке Сириуса и в отутюженных брюках от дорогого костюма.

— Уже ешь, Блэк?

— Пришлось подсуетиться, — бормочет он. — Хотел чайник подогреть, но так и не понял как.

Люциус машет рукой, и в ней вновь появляется волшебная палочка. 

Пока чайник закипает, Сириус и Драко все пытаются вызвать свои — безрезультатно. Люциус утверждает, что у него что-то стало получаться только на третий день, когда он собрался действительно тут сдохнуть без воды и еды. 

— Я был в отчаянии и уже без сил. Ни на что не надеялся, просто в какой-то момент так хорошо представил, что держу ее в руке, почти почувствовал ее вес, гладкость древесины, как она чуть покалывает пальцы… И она на самом деле оказалась в моей руке. Дальше было проще, сейчас почти и не задумываюсь, чтобы вновь ее вызвать. 

— Но если у тебя есть палочка, почему ты не пытался вернуться? — спрашивает Драко.

— Не пытался? Первые дни я только этим и занимался. Пробовал раз за разом: аппарация, трансфигурация, порталы. Наверное, уже не осталось заклятий, с помощью которых я бы не пытался разрушить это место или найти дорогу домой. Тут ничего не работает, кроме простейших чар! 

— Для начала надо вообще понять, что это за место. Гарри договорился с Невыразимцами…

Оба Малфоя морщатся. Сириус может их понять, но рычит:

— Есть идеи получше?

— Я посмотрю в нашей библиотеке. Может, что-то есть… — неуверенно начинает Драко.

Люциус качает головой. 

— Невыразимцы — не самый плохой вариант. Раз уж я действительно жив, только нахожусь неизвестно где, они смогут мне помочь. Тебя же, Блэк, достали.

— Да ничего они не сделали для этого! Сам справился, они только мешали.

— Я все равно посмотрю у нас. Вся эта странная магия что-то мне напоминает. Старый дом, отсутствие одежды… — Драко распахивает глаза и смотрит на отца, а в следующий миг вдруг морщится, зажимает уши и исчезает.

Люциус вскакивает, но Сириус хватает его за руку.

— Он просто проснулся. Я предупредил, чтобы он поставил будильник — на всякий случай.

Тот кивает, успокаиваясь. Сириус все еще держит его — кожа на запястье такая гладкая, что он не может удержаться и проводит по нему пальцем.

— Специально подготовился, чтобы остаться со мной наедине? — усмехается Люциус. 

У него красивые глаза и губы. Он мерзавец, да, но мерзавец в беде, и это, черт возьми, делает его привлекательней. Сириус моргнуть не успевает, как Люциус вдруг притягивает его к себе и обнимает, его ладони обхватывают голое тело ровно над поясом джинсов. Они теплые, можно сказать, даже горячие и Сириусу кажется, что он может вспыхнуть от этих прикосновений.

— Знаешь… даже если ничего не получится, уже сейчас я говорю тебе спасибо, Блэк. Я увидел сына…

Он наклоняется и сначала несмело касается его губ. Сириус застывает, не зная, как реагировать, кровь стучит в ушах, член рвет ширинку, и он размыкает губы, чтобы ответить на этот проклятый поцелуй проклятого Малфоя, потому что… как иначе? Губы у Малфоя немного сухие, но сладкие, и целовать его тоже сладко, и — черт-черт-черт!..

Острая боль пронзает губу, когда Малфой резко ее кусает, его смеющаяся рожа расплывается, исчезает в дымке и превращается в люстру, на которую Сириус пялится, открыв глаза. Губа саднит. Сириус осторожно трогает ранку языком и не может сдержать ухмылки.

***

Догадка Драко абсурдна, но чем больше Сириус о ней думает, тем очевиднее, что он прав.

Драко отправляется к себе домой, пообещав все рассказать матери, а Сириус, получив записку от Гарри, спешит в Министерство. У дверей в Отдел Тайн его ждет Гарри и невысокий улыбчивый круглый человечек. У него пухлые щеки и добрая улыбка, а мантия Невыразица на нем кажется неуместным маскарадным костюмом.

— Мистер Пибоди, — представляется незнакомец и ведет за собой сначала в круглый зал, а потом — через одну из десятка одинаковых дверей — в бесконечные катакомбы Отдела тайн.

Сириус желал бы никогда не оказываться в них снова, но сейчас безропотно следует за пухлым и подозрительно улыбчивым мистером Пибоди, стараясь не думать, что идет в ловушку. Они входят в ослепительно светлый и чистый кабинет, в котором нет ничего, кроме стола и трех деревянных кресел. Сириус и Гарри устраиваются с одной стороны, мистер Пибоди — с другой. Из-за пазухи он извлекает сложенные листы пергамента, в которых Сириус узнает оставленный Гарри список.

— Значит, господа, речь пойдет о пропавшем мистере Малфое. Так? — Пибоди не моргает. Продолжает улыбаться, но совсем не моргает, отчего кажется Сириусу совершенно жутким.

— Да. И у меня появилась новая информация. Я привел в ту гостиницу сына мистера Малфоя, и он тоже оказался в том непонятном месте и встретился с отцом. Так что сейчас можно точно сказать — это действительно не сон.

— Интересно, интересно… — Пибоди щелкает пальцами, и на столе появляется чернильный прибор. 

Он начинает что-то быстро записывать.

— Более того, — продолжает Сириус. — Драко Малфой, похоже, догадался, в чем может быть дело. Точнее, где можно найти ответы.

— И где же?.. — Пибоди выглядит ничуть не заинтересованным, продолжает что-то быстро записывать.

— У домовых эльфов. — Его перо замирает. — Очень многое сходится. Там действует весьма своеобразная магия, похожая на магию домовиков, но главное… в том доме нет одежды. Малфой может ее призвать ненадолго, но там только постельное белье и полотенца. Мы мало знаем о домовых эльфах…

— Мы достаточно знаем о домовых эльфах, — обрывает его мистер Пибоди. Он больше не улыбается. 

Потом вдруг щелкает пальцами и громко говорит:

— Позовите мистера Скиллза, пожалуйста. Это срочно.

— И что вы думаете, это может быть?.. — начинает Гарри и останавливается, когда с тихим хлопком в комнате появляется мистер Скиллз.

Такого домового эльфа Сириус видит впервые в жизни. На нем строгий костюм, из-за которого он кажется выше, чем на самом деле, кожаные ботинки на довольно высоком каблуке и темный парик. Он больше похож на гоблина, чем на домового эльфа. И главное — в его взгляде нет ни намека на присущую домовым эльфам раболепность.

— Мистер Пибоди, что вам так срочно потребовалось? — говорит он низким, хриплым, как будто прокуренным, голосом.

— Некоторая информация о возможностях вашей расы, мистер Скиллз. Ознакомьтесь, прошу вас, — он протягивает эльфу кипу пергаментов. На чтение тот тратит едва ли полминуты.

— Что ж… все ясно, — говорит он и смотрит на Сириуса. 

Взгляд у него нехороший, впрочем, так можно сказать обо всех Невыразимцах.

— Где ваш домовой эльф? — спрашивает он.

— Умер вскоре после того, как снесли дом. Кричер был уже очень стар, — сказал Гарри.

— Это вы приказали своему эльфу каким-то образом избавиться от этого мистера Малфоя? — спросил Скиллз.

— Нет! Мне бы и в голову такое не пришло. Это бред какой-то. Малфой, может, меня и взбесил, и да, я мог сказать что-нибудь в духе: «да чтоб он провалился!» Но я же не имел это в виду — и уж точно не приказывал.

— Вы сами говорите, что этот Кричер был очень стар. Если он по какой-то причине хотел вам угодить, считал себя в чем-то виноватым, то мог воспринять высказанное вслух пожелание, как приказ, и приступить к его выполнению. 

— Но эльф не может всерьез повредить волшебнику.

— Не может. Но он разве повредил? Вы же его видели, мистер Блэк?

Сириус кивает: не повредил, просто засунул непонятно куда. Да уж, Малфой действительно как будто провалился.

— Для проверки теории я бы предложил вызвать эльфа из персонала. Если тут нелегально появлялся чужой домовой эльф и творил магию, они должны были это заметить.

— Но прошло уже больше трех лет.

— Это не важно.

На губах мистера Скиллза появляется ухмылка, он смотрит на мистера Пибоди, тот кивает, щелкает пальцами и зовет некоего Ситти.

Как оказывается — некую. Эльфийка мелкая, тощая и большеглазая. Она куда больше похожа на привычного домового эльфа, чем этот мистер Скиллз. Вместо одежды на ней наволочка, перехваченная на талии красивым поясом. На Скиллза она нарочито не смотрит, поэтому говорит с ней Пибоди: просит узнать, не появлялся ли и не колдовал ли в Министерстве такого-то числа чужой эльф. Мистер Скиллз тоже старается не смотреть на соплеменницу, морщится и разглядывает свои наманикюренные ногти. При звуках ее голоса он кривится еще больше. Ситти призывает длинный пергамент, и тот мгновенно появляется из воздуха в ее руках — это действительно очень напоминает то, как колдовал в туманном доме Малфой.

— Точно, сэр. Простите, но действительно некий домовой эльф появлялся в Атриуме, использовал магию и почти сразу исчез. Увы, мы не узнали, кто он.

Теперь все сходится, остается один вопрос. Пибоди отпускает едва ли не дрожащую под взглядами стольких людей Ситти, и та мгновенно исчезает. 

— Где все же Люциус Малфой и как его вернуть? — спрашивает Сириус.

— Он в образе вашего дома. Не знаю, как это объяснить вам, людям, но у всех старых особняков, которые обслуживают домовые эльфы, есть призрачный образ, который помогает им следить за настоящим домом, не появляясь на глазах у людей. Это как еще один слой реальности.

— Но дом разрушен, Кричер — мертв.

— Этот образ не завязан на конкретного домовика, он существовал до него и будет существовать после. Поэтому старые волшебные дома и не рекомендуется продавать магглам или строить на их месте новые. Образ старого дома все равно остается.

— И Малфой сейчас там.

Скиллз кивает.

— Если бы дом все еще существовал, вернуть мистера Малфоя было бы просто. Любой эльф на это способен, в том числе и я. Но дома больше нет, и, боюсь, живым ему уже не вернуться. Образ и реальность сейчас слишком различаются, мне даже страшно представить, в каком виде вернется его тело.

***

В гостиной дома Малфоев холодно. У Нарциссы дрожат руки, когда она пытается удержать чашку с чаем. Драко хмур, недоверчиво смотрит на Гарри, но даже не обвиняет его.

— Я вижу только один способ решить проблему, — говорит Сириус. 

Он успел все обдумать, пока Гарри писал Малфоям записку с просьбой о встрече, а потом долго заполнял отчет, который собирался вложить в дело о пропаже Люциуса, но до сих пор даже в его голове это кажется безумной дорогущей авантюрой, и он не может сказать, насколько она осуществима.

— Нам надо выкупить эту проклятую гостиницу, снести ее и построить мой дом снова. 

— Я не уверена, что у нас хватит денег, — очень тихо говорит Нарцисса. — Можно что-то продать, но без Люциуса я не имею права почти ни на что. Я вообще не имею права распоряжаться такими суммами без его разрешения.

— После совершеннолетия ко мне перешла часть собственности. Если я ее продам, должно хватить на выкуп. Но на постройку такого же дома… — Драко качает головой, на его лице отчаяние. И точно такое же отчаяние Сириус видит на лице Гарри.

— Я — в доле.

— Поттер…

— Это я отчасти виноват: если бы был чуть сдержанней на язык, если бы сначала все проверил и узнал, прежде чем продавать дом, мистер Малфой давно бы вернулся.

Гарри не смотрит на Драко, он как будто говорит это Нарциссе.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Поттер! Мы справимся сами.

— Драко, перестань. Сейчас не время для скандалов. Нам действительно нужна помощь, ваши проблемы с мистером Поттером будете обсуждать потом, когда мы спасем твоего отца. 

Драко вспыхивает и замолкает. Следующие часы они старательно подсчитывают, сколько средств у них есть и сколько они смогут собрать еще, если продадут то или это. Спорят. Все юридические проблемы берет на себя Гарри — у него единственного есть документы в маггловском мире; кроме того, он уже имел дело с новым владельцем. Уже завтра он должен поднять вопрос, узнать цену и договориться о продаже.

— Это будет сложно, — говорит он Сириусу, когда с ним прощается.

— Столько проблем из-за одного Малфоя.

— Знаешь, если Драко готов с себя последнюю рубашку снять, только бы спасти отца, наверное, Люциус действительно стоит всего этого?

Сириус не отвечает, он понятия не имеет, чего там стоит Люциус Малфой. Только знает, что сегодня ночью снова хочет его увидеть.

***

— Всегда ненавидел эльфов, — говорит Люциус, когда выслушивает последние новости.

Он сидит на кровати абсолютно голый и закрывает лицо рукой, так что непонятно, плачет или смеется. Сириус готов поставить свою палочку, что второе. Но он тянется к нему рукой, и стоит коснуться голого плеча, как Малфой вскакивает с кровати и призывает… разумеется — снова рубашку Сириуса. Значит, больше он ее никогда не увидит. Люциус говорит, что одежда со временем просто исчезает, но и в реальный мир она как будто не возвращается. 

— Драко сегодня не придет?

— Нет. Я его не звал, вроде он должен был разобраться с продажей какого-то домика в Шотландии.

— Нарцисса?

Сириус пожимает плечами — она даже не упоминала, что хочет увидеть мужа.

— Тоже дела. Ищет, что продать. Говорила, у нее есть собственный сейф и драгоценности…

— А ты, значит, решил скрасить мое одиночество?

— Просто соскучился по дому, — ухмыляется Сириус.

Хоть его темная джинсовая рубашка Малфою и впору, но едва прикрывает член и бедра. Сириус ловит себя на мысли, что лучше бы Малфой и не одевался. Губы все еще помнят поцелуй, а член — руку, и, черт возьми, все еще хочется чего-то еще. Сириус сам до конца не понимает, чего именно. Чего-нибудь.

Малфой заинтересованно смотрит на него, и Сириус понимает, что его член давно призывно торчит, и прикрывается простыней.

— Можешь дрочить — разрешаю, — хмыкает Малфой и уходит из комнаты.

Сириусу надо с ним поговорить, но вместо этого он берет в руку свой член. Когда он кончает, его выбрасывает в реальность с орущей под окном сигнализацией. Больше в ту ночь заснуть ему не удается.

Следующая неделя — совершенно безумная. Он помогает Гарри с документами, Малфоям — с продажей имущества, решает в Министерстве вопросы, связанные с покупкой и продажей недвижимости. Он ненавидит всех этих чиновников — что маггловских, что волшебных — и до гостиницы и Малфоя просто не доходит. Спит то у себя, то вообще у Гарри. 

Наконец, сделка оформлена. За гостиницу просили в четыре раза больше, чем стоил дом Блэков, но Гарри использует Конфундус и цена падает в два раза. На столько они и рассчитывали. В тот же день Гарри переводит со счета в банке-прикрытии Гринготтса всю сумму и становится владельцем отеля. Той же ночью, шатаясь от усталости и пива, Сириус вваливается в гостиницу, занимает свой любимый номер и вырубается.

Он приходит в себя от прикосновения и смотрит на Малфоя.

— Все, гостиница наша, — говорит он, и Малфой улыбается.

Да, это даже не полдела, а только его начало, но это уже повод для праздника. И они празднуют — икрой и шампанским. Малфой вспоминает свой мальчишник перед свадьбой, Сириус вспоминает мальчишник Джеймса, и они приходят к выводу, что разница между ними не так уж велика. Всё равно все напились как свиньи. И они тоже много пьют, а потом целуются так, будто пытаются высосать это чертово шампанское друг из друга. 

Малфой снова больно кусается, и Сириуса — пьяного и чертовски возбужденного вышвыривает в реальный мир. Он смеется и орет на всю гостиницу, что просто на хрен выебет его в следующий раз.

Но следующая неделя еще более сумасшедшая, чем предыдущая. Нужно увольнять сотрудников, закрывать гостиницу и договариваться о сносе. Если бы Гарри не наплевал на все условности и не применял Конфундус во всех спорных ситуациях, они бы провозились еще полгода.

Драко забегает к отцу через день, Нарцисса за все время была только раз. Сириус потом пьет с ней старое вино и слушает ее излияния, в которых вина мешается со злостью и отчаянием. И в дом Блэков они пошли, потому что Нарцисса его попросила, и вел себя Люциус именно так, потому что она от него именно этого ждала. После всего они собирались, наконец, развестись, и она все это время думала, что Люциус ее просто кинул, бросил одну разбираться со всем этим, не вдовой и не женой. 

У нее есть любовник, понимает Сириус, и вся эта ситуация с Люциусом едва не стоила ей счастья.

— Он неплохой человек, Сириус, — говорит ему вдруг совсем уже пьяная Нарцисса.

— Неплохой человек не стал бы служить Волдеморту, — отвечает Сириус, но она лишь усмехается.

***

— Завтра начинаем сносить, — заявляет Сириус, когда привычно открывает глаза в спальне Малфоя.

Тот не отвечает, но он здесь, лежит рядом и касается рукой его бедра. 

— Сегодня закончили с забором, для прикрытия поставили какую-то огромную маггловскую машину — ее Гарри заказал, но сносить, конечно, будем магией.

Малфой продолжает молчать, но он дышит, а потом сжимает ледяными пальцами запястье Сириуса. Он понимает, что Малфой боится и молчит, видно, потому, что не хочет свой страх выдать.

— Да успокойся! Ты же уже пережил снос настоящего дома, как исчезнет гостиница, и не почувствуешь.

— Я тебе рассказывал, из-за чего решил, что умер. В тот день на какой-то миг дом, все вокруг и даже я сам стали как будто ненастоящими. Потом это ушло, но сейчас… Тогда Кричер, или как там его, был еще жив, возможно, его магия поддержала образ этого дома, и я смог выжить, но сейчас — никого не осталось.

— Не говори ерунды. 

Сириус перекатывается на бок и любуется точеным профилем Малфоя. Его глаза открыты и смотрят в потолок, ресницы чуть подрагивают. Малфой облизывает губы, а потом глядит на него. Ему действительно страшно.

— Я буду тут один.

— Недолго. Мы сразу соорудим тут временное жилье, в котором будем поочередно спать. Драко уже застолбил себе первую ночь.

Губы Малфоя трогает улыбка, но сразу пропадает.

— Если у вас что-то получится. Если очередной снос дома не разрушит эту иллюзию окончательно.

— Да с чего бы?! Эта маггловская гостиница не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.

— Я брал из нее еду и вещи.

— И то, и другое мы обеспечим, ты же знаешь. А к самому дому эта гостиница не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Мы восстановим все, как было, и все у нас получится. Тот странный эльф у Невыразимцев сказал, что должно сработать. И я предпочитаю верить ему, а не твоим страхам. Согласись, ты ни черта не знаешь об их магии.

— Зачем ты это делаешь, Блэк? Зачем решил помочь? Ты мог уйти из этой гостиницы и забыть.

— Я просто хотел решить загадку.

— Ты ее давно уже решил и мог спихнуть все дела на Драко. А ты приходишь даже чаще, чем он. Зачем?

Сириус смотрит на него, а потом решается, наклоняется к его уху и почти шепчет:

— Да просто хочу тебя трахнуть, Малфой. Так хочу, что яйца уже все синие.

Малфой ржет. Заливается, откидывая голову и закрывая рукой глаза, а потом говорит:

— Ну так давай, Блэк. А то кто знает, что нас ждет завтра?

Сириус накатывается на него, прижимает к кровати. Теперь они лежат нос к носу, грудь к груди, член к члену, их ноги переплетаются. В этом мире нет места запахам, но остальные чувства как будто острее. Он чувствует волоски Малфоя на ногах, в паху, на животе. Влажная головка члена чуть мажет его бедро, а сам член становится все больше и тверже. Малфоя как будто возбуждает, что его прижал к кровати другой голый мужик, а у самого Сириуса встает на то, что он лежит на Малфое.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что делать? Ты так и не научился тут нормально пользоваться магией.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты мне поможешь. Это и в твоих интересах.

— Ничего-то ты, Блэк, не можешь! Все я должен… — Сириус затыкает его поцелуем. 

Они целуются очень медленно, без особой страсти, и Сириус надеется, что Малфой на этот раз не станет кусаться. Он чувствует, как тот просовывает руку между их телами и обхватывает оба члена, слегка потирая их. 

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, а не потискаться. Мы уже не подростки.

— Намекаешь, что я слишком стар?

— Намекаю, что не хочу терять время. Поворачивайся.

— Лицом к лицу слишком противно?

— Да ты так не изогнешься, Малфой. Я хочу получить удовольствие, а не накачать мышцы.

Малфой снова ржет, но это никак не сказывается на его возбуждении. Сириус сползает с него, и тот переворачивается на живот, а потом и вовсе встает на колени. Да, эта задница понравилась ему с первого взгляда, и Сириус давно уже хочет вот так ее облапать, сжать и обязательно укусить.

— Да ты рехнулся, Блэк! 

Малфой пытается его пнуть, но промахивается, и Сириус целует и место укуса, и вторую ягодицу, и спину, а потом раздвигает упругие половинки и оставляет поцелуй прямо на плотно сжатой дырке. Малфой всхлипывает и шире разводит ноги. 

— У тебя шикарная задница, Малфой. Так бы и съел ее, — шепчет он, обдавая горячим дыханием анус, и снова целует его, а потом лижет, пытаясь пропихнуть кончик языка чуть дальше.

Он чувствует, как под его руками бедра Малфоя чуть вздрагивают, тот едва слышно стонет и подается назад. И от этого выебать его хочется только сильнее. Сириус знает, что есть какие-то заклинания, которые должны облегчить ему задачу, вот только сейчас он не помнит даже чар левитации.

Он отстраняется, чтобы сказать это Малфою, но тот уже держит в руках палочку. Пара взмахов — как будто ничего не происходит, только тот вздрагивает чуть сильнее. Третий взмах — и на кровать падает пластиковый тюбик с надписью «Интимный гель-смазка».

— Давай быстрее, Блэк, — хрипит Малфой, палочка исчезает. Он поводит задницей и утыкается лбом в подушку.

Смазанные пальцы проникают в тело удивительно легко, не приходится даже особо растягивать. Малфой шипит, его член стоит так, что можно удивляться, как тот до сих пор держится. Сириус сжимает его в скользком от смазке кулаке и проводит несколько раз, Малфой прогибается в спине и стонет. Этот стон сладко отзывается где-то внутри Сириуса, и он осторожно пропихивает головку в анус.

Там горячо, там тесно, там — рай. И Сириус двигает бедрами, чтобы вогнать себя в этот рай еще глубже. И звук, который издает Малфой — то ли всхлип, то ли стон, — тоже часть рая. От этого звука, от этой безумной тесноты и жара голова идет кругом, а потом и весь мир кружится, идет пятнами, исчезает, — остается только сам Сириус и Малфой, и больше сейчас не существует ничего.

Он кончает первым, а потом переворачивает на спину обессилевшего Малфоя, доводит его до разрядки и слизывает с ладони солоноватую сперму. Ему кажется, что от взгляда, которым его одаривает Малфой, он может кончить еще раз.

***

Гостиницу сносят без последствий для Люциуса. Во всяком случае, Драко на следующее утро встречает на стройке в приподнятом настроении и сообщает, что отец чувствует себя отлично. Сириусу так и хочется спросить, не жаловался ли тот на боли в заднице, но, разумеется, молчит. Вопрос он задает сам уже на следующую ночь и вместо ответа получает по лицу подушкой.

Новый старый дом первую половину дня строят магглы, вторую — доделывают маги, и дело идет быстро. Саму коробку возводят в рекордные сроки — меньше чем за неделю, а вот отделка занимает много времени. Сириус, Драко и даже Гарри каждую ночь ходят по несуществующему дому, стараясь запомнить как можно больше. Потом рыщут по всей Британии в поисках точно таких же обоев и мебели, что-то восстанавливают, что-то трансфигурируют, но снова и снова находят отличия.

Когда Сириус приходит один, они с Малфоем трахаются. Да у Сириуса член встает сразу, стоит ему устроиться в пустующей пока спальне на третьем этаже и закрыть глаза. Малфой не против быть снизу, но любит и сверху, и любовник из него неожиданно нежный и терпеливый. Первый минет в его исполнении настолько сносит Сириусу крышу, что его вышибает в реальный мир, где он продолжает выплескивать сперму с бешено колотящимся сердцем. И в следующий раз пытается отплатить Малфою тем же.

По мере того, как дом все больше становится похож на свой образ, и сам Люциус выглядит все лучше и лучше. Словно бледную тень раскрашивают красками. Кожа приобретает здоровый цвет, глаза — кажутся ярче, волосы начинают блестеть. Малфой и без этого нравился Сириусу, но тут он становится действительно… красив?

Дом строится, а их отношения с Малфоем крепнут. Сириус думает о нем слишком часто, пытается притащить в дом еду, которую тот больше всего любит, любимые вина, книги. Болтает с ним про квиддич и музыку, рассказывает новости и смеется над шутками. 

Вот только чем дальше, тем больше Сириус задумывается, сколько продлится это взаимопонимание. Тут, в этом доме, Малфой совсем другой, но в его словах уже видится тень его прежнего. Мнение о политике Министерства, сомнение, что волшебникам стоит жить рядом с магглами, насмешливые замечания о глупости магглокровок. Сейчас Сириусу хорошо с ним, но он сомневается, что захочет быть рядом в реальном мире. И еще больше — что самому Малфою это будет нужно.

Через два месяца после начала строительства Гарри приглашает в дом мистера Скиллза. Тот осматривает все этажи, проходит все комнаты, даже залезает на чердак и крышу, обстукивает стены своей лакированной тростью и проверяет пыль пальцем.

— Это, конечно, не тот старый дом, — заявляет он. — Но должно сработать. Лучше все равно уже не сделать. Завтра утром начнем. Предупредите мистера Малфоя. Завтра утром он должен быть в центре этого холла, — и исчезает с тихим хлопком.

— Я скажу отцу.

— Нет, Драко. Это должен сделать я. Я его нашел — я и сообщу. 

Гарри и Драко переглядываются и кивают. Сириусу кажется, что они давно догадались, и благодарен, что ничего не говорят. В конце концов, это действительно не их дело. Как и не дело Сириуса — знать, что связывает крестника с сыном Люциуса. 

И нет, он не собирается делиться новостью сразу. Сначала его ждет совсем другое : поцелуи, глубокие и страстные — в губы, легкие и нежные — на лбу и щеках; объятия и поглаживания, крепкая хватка на члене и движения ладони, из-за которых невозможно сдержать стон; ловкие пальцы и холодная смазка между ягодиц, а потом — твердый член, медленно входящий в его тело. 

Только после того, как он с криком кончает, ощущая, как внутри него выплескивается Малфой, и приходит в себя после оргазма, Сириус сообщает:

— Завтра ты вернешься в реальный мир. Мистер Скиллз заявил, что лучше нам уже не сделать.

Малфой молчит. Малфой медленно дышит, и его пальцы рисуют на запястье Сириуса затейливый узор.

— Значит, завтра все закончится.

Сириус не знает, что значит это «все», но соглашается. Малфой снова молчит, а потом отдергивает руку и встает.

— Мы… Блэк, ты же понимаешь…

— Мы не станем продолжать, когда ты вернешься. Да. Это просто секс. Тебе нужна была какая-никакая разрядка, мне — новый опыт. У тебя было безвыходное положение, мне… Мне было просто любопытно.

Он ненавидит самого себя за эти слова и не смотрит на Малфоя. Просто таращится в потолок с чертовой лепниной, которую они несколько часов пытались повторить в новом старом доме.

— Да. Тебе было просто любопытно, — отвечает Малфой, подходит и залепляет Сириусу пощечину, которая мгновенно выносит его в реальность. 

Щека горит, но эта боль — ничто по сравнению с тяжестью на сердце.

***

Мистер Скиллз появляется не один, а в сопровождении аж трех Невыразимцев, одним из которых оказывается улыбчивый мистер Пибоди. Вместе с ними прибывают и два колдомедика из святого Мунго. Кроме них тут Нарцисса, Гарри с Драко и сам Сириус.

Скиллз берет на себя командование и расставляет всех по местам. Колдомедиков — возле лестницы, остальных невыразимцев — в проемах дверей. Гарри и Драко застывают вместе возле одной из стен, Сириус и Нарцисса остаются напротив них. И так же, как Нарцисса берет за руку Сириуса, Драко держится за Гарри. Сириус пытается ему ободряюще улыбнуться, хотя его собственное сердце стучит так, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

Скиллз встает в центре комнаты, поднимает руки, хмурится. Сириус моргает: ему на мгновение кажется, что стены, да и все предметы в доме раздваиваются, а потом слышит крик, нет, вопль, и с ужасом узнает голос Малфоя. Тот вдруг оказывается в холле возле лестницы и падает на колени, а потом и вовсе валится на пол. Он гол, тощ и весь от макушки до пят покрыт кровью, которая начинает заливать пол. Будто его расщепило при неудачной аппарации. Сначала к нему бросаются колдомедики, потом с криком «Отец!» — Драко. Сириус и Нарцисса тоже не могут остаться в стороне, подходят ближе.

— Все будет хорошо. Ваш муж жив и пострадал не сильно, — оборачивается к Нарциссе один из колдомедиков, и Сириус облегченно выдыхает.

— Как я и говорил, копия не идеальна, но лучше в данной ситуации быть и не могло, — говорит Скиллз, кивает Сириусу и исчезает; остальные Невыразимцы остаются на месте.

Сириус чувствует себя лишним. Он выходит на улицу, смотрит на забор, все еще окружающий бывшую стройку, а потом аппарирует. Он сделал свое дело, помог вернуть Люциуса Малфоя, влюбился в него за каким-то чертом и совершенно не представляет, что с этим делать. Ему хочется бежать, и он бежит тем же вечером, оставив в доме записку для Гарри. 

Ему нужно отдохнуть, покататься по стране, проветриться, чтобы вымести из головы все эти ненужные никому чувства к Малфою. Забыть его руки, губы и гибкое тело, перестать вспоминать, как сладко с ним было. Не важно, что было в том туманном доме, в реальности это все тот же мистер Люциус Малфой, надменная самовлюбленная задница. Люциус, в которого он влюбился, остался в том несуществующем доме. Больше его нет.

Сириус почти не пользуется магией и просто колесит по стране на байке. Едет из Лондона в Бристоль, из Бристоля — в Ливерпуль, из Ливерпуля — в Глазго, Эдинбург и потом отправляется обратно. 

Ни черта у него не выветрилось. Мысли о Малфое по-прежнему преследуют его, словно засевшая в голове мелодия. Не помог даже бордель, в который он заглянул в Манчестере: только сделал хуже. Ему не хочется секса, ему хочется Малфоя. И он возвращается домой. 

Дом выглядит так, будто в нем действительно никого не было целый месяц. Везде пыль, холодильник пуст, только Патрик, встретивший его у порога, выглядит накормленным и довольным жизнью. Наверняка таскает еду у всех соседей. 

Он просыпается поздним утром от скрипа калитки, а потом слышит громкий требовательный мяв и выглядывает в окно. Люциус Малфой собственной персоной в маггловских летних брюках и рубашке с коротким рукавом сидит на корточках и одной рукой гладит предателя Патрика, а второй насыпает ему в миску корм. И эта картина кажется настолько безумной, что Сириус просто не может в нее поверить, даже щиплет себя за руку. Но ничего не меняется.

Он, едва не падая, бежит по лестнице, спотыкается, открывает дверь, а потом вдруг робеет и оборачивается Бродягой. И только в таком виде выходит из дома. Патрик жрет, а Малфой смотрит на застывшего у двери Бродягу. Сириус мнется на пороге. К счастью, он сейчас собака: ничего говорить не надо, можно просто стоять и смотреть. А Малфой сможет сделать вид, что не узнал его.

Но тот вдруг распахивает объятья, и Сириус бежит к нему и зарывается носом в рубашку. Наконец-то он может почувствовать его запах. Малфой действительно тут, он настоящий и теплый.

— Блэк, честно говоря, я надеялся встретить не собаку.

Сириус оборачивается и уже сам стискивает Малфоя в объятьях. На языке вертятся три слова, но он все еще не готов их произнести, поэтому просто шепчет:

— Я скучал.

И слышит:

— И я. Очень.


End file.
